


Sweet Dangerous Lord; the Bride Lost through Time (甘い危険な主。時間を経て失われた花嫁)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: In the Wrong Bed... [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A little bit of Bullying and Violence, Alternate World, Alternate World Time Travel, Ancient Japan, Cat and Mouse, Childrearing, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drama, Engaged at First Touch, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff, Forced Bride, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Historic Japan, Historical, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Story, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Married Life, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Samurai, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Slight Dystopian Society, Time Travel, implied major character death, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Confronted by bullies after trying to help out a fellow schoolmate, 16 year old Takaba Akihito is transported to an alternate world of the Edo period where men are allowed to marry each other.At his entrance he lands within Lord Asami's arms, a powerful Shogun's General and son. And now because of that first touch, according to their world's law, they are destined for the path of marriage!What is poor confused Akihito to do now that he is stuck in a new world with an unwanted male fiancé?





	Sweet Dangerous Lord; the Bride Lost through Time (甘い危険な主。時間を経て失われた花嫁)

Takaba Akihito urgently ran through his high school's building seeking some sort of safety within its walls. He ran until air raspingly rushed out of his aching lungs and his burning throat. He ran all the way towards the school's emergency exit.

He opened the door which led to a flight of stairs that went all the way up the length of the school's building. After that, Akihito immediately ran up them.

He could hear the hard footfalls of others following close behind him, so he didn't stop until he reached the last door at the top leading to the school's rooftop. He slammed himself in to the door when he was the last few feet away from it, bursting the door forth as he came upon the roof at long last.

He never ceased in his movements until he found himself at the edge of the structure's roof. Ultimately, Akihito slowly turns around to face the situation that he's unfortunately placed himself in by his own bad luck. His chest still constricting, but now from the pain of air trying to regain entry in to his steadily agonizing lungs.

He was cornered. And he felt like a meek treed animal awaiting its demise by the simple heinous act of his surrounding ferocious predators. And now all of his last few moments of regret were haunting him as they suddenly and abruptly flashed before his eyes.

He wished that he hadn't tried to help out his fellow schoolmate, because if he knew that it would undeniably lead him here, to this exact moment in time, then he would have most definitely minded his own goddamn business like he normally does everyday of his usual mundane life.

It was just that this time he was beyond fed up with the whole situation that graces his presence, everyday and every afternoon like clockwork, on the college's campus grounds. In view of that, who wouldn't be tired of perpetually and continuously witnessing the same person endure the same torturous situation day after day, over and over again? He just could not take being a witness to that mess anymore!

Akihito didn't want to be a bystander any longer! And yet, all the same, he didn't feel that it should have warranted him in to getting wrongfully attacked himself just for standing up for another person. The term 'attack' brought his mind back on to his current problem, which was the bullies that were trying to do just that. Attack him!

That is how he found himself backing up far too close to the roof's edge behind him. To which, he somehow found himself recklessly flung over! He could feel himself free falling through the air as the world and the sky altered around him, all of a sudden, in a whoosh of cold wind.

However, that was not the only thing that had changed. His auburn hair had grown in length as well. It stopped all the way at his rear end in its lengthiness, adding even more on to his confused state of mind.

Fearing that this was his end, Akihito hastily closed his eyes whilst he awaited his unbeknownst demise. A demise that was not actually meant to be for him, when the world ceased its movements as he felt very strong arms surrounding his small frame in a bridal styled hold. His head resting upon the broad expanse of someone else's manly ironlike chest. He kept himself stock-still within his unknown saviour's arms, too afraid of what he might find once he does.

That is, until the person whose arms he laid dormant in spoke to him, and he slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at his saviour when he does, "Do not be afraid of me, little one. For fate and time have brought you to me, to be at my side, my most precious bride."

At the man's words, Akihito completely freaked out! He fell from the stranger's arms on to the frigid ground beneath his feet in his fear of him. He was so confused and he had no idea of where he actually was as of yet. He had so many questions running through his head, like how had he gotten there and why was this speaking to him as if he were some dainty girlish flower boy.

He glanced up at the man standing tall above him with glistening stupefied eyes. The stranger was dressed in a feudal era styled Kimono. Specifically of the Edo period of Japan's immense history. To which, he could tell just by looking at hm that he was a Samurai of noble birth, prestige, and heritage.

That's when Akihito finally took in his very own appearance. Once he glanced back down at his own sylphlike form still seated upon the wintry ground. Which had also changed drastically besides the sudden growth in the length of his hair.

He was dressed in a similar Kimono of the era they were possibly in, which was a more elegant style of the Yukata. It was a soft blue in color. Nevertheless, he let out a stammered shriek of outrage and indignation at the mere sight of himelf, "W-what the hell a-am I wearing?"

The Kimono was one that a girl of his age might choose to wear instead. He was completely embarrassed. It was mortifying and humiliating to find himself garbed like that. It was demeaning to what he was! He was not a damn girl!

His unidentified rescuer easily replied back to him with a soft chortle as he peered down at his prostrating form, "The style of Kimono most boys of your age and rank wear before they are chosen for marriage by men and women of my class or married off by the patriarchs and matriarchs of their own families."

Akihito asked for more clarification on his newly shifted anatomy, "So why can be married off to both males and females?"

The stranger retorted in turn, "Because boys like you are born with both reproductive organs."

Akihito whimpered with a shocked stammer at what was being told to him, "B-but h-how can that be? If-if I-I had a female's reproductive bit, I-I would m-most definitely know, w-wouldn't I?"

The man stated in a matter of fact tone within his voice, "No. It is less than likely if your female organ is only formed perfectly from the inside."

Akihito screeched out in question, "Are you saying that I don't have to a vagina in order to be of both genders?"

His saviour gave him a plain answer in return, "Yes. That is precisely what I am saying."

Akihito airily wailed with anguish at the situation that he now found himself supremely stuck inside of, "Oh Gods, coming here changed my insides! I'm a freak! Wait! Wait, Wait a minute! If I have everything makes a human being a female except for a vagina, then how do I give birth and cannot still help a woman to conceive a child?"

The Man hissed, displeased with the derogatory words that the boy was speaking about others like him and the revulsion within his tone as he freely spoke them, "You are a not freak. At least not here in my world. And do you really want an answer that question?"

Akihito squawked back angrily with his response, a frown winkling his forehead, "Yes, in fact I do. I think that I deserve an answer, do you not agree?"

His rescuer scowled in counter, "By the way of your anus and yes you can still get a woman pregnant. You have reproductive parts, remember?"

Akihito riposted, a grimace placed over his more feminine-like features, "Okay, no to the assbabies, because sex between me and another male it is never going to happen!"

The Man sighed in quizzical manner, "I think that you're forgetting something, my seraphic bride?"

Akihito glowered back, his annyonce with the man now as clear as day, "And what the hell is that exactly?"

The stranger effortlessly came back with, "That we are now engaged!"

Akihito unpleasantly snorted in turn to his saviour, as if he was partially resigned to his new fate in this strange new world, "The hell we are!"

His saviour further explained before he formally introduced himself to his angry little bride, who still seated upon the cold ground glaring up at him, "Well according to our world's laws on the subject of marriage, we are. And no one will ever the contess their Shogun's son and fateful General. For I am, Lord Asami Ryuichi and we are destined for the path of marriage!"

An uneasy silence took hold of them after those exchange of words and Akihito took the time to take in his environment. He finally took notice of the chillness of the surrounding atmosphere, like it was so very close to snowfall. They seemed be in the middle of a forest near a small flowing stream of water.

Tall trees hid their position for outsiders within their growth. To which he was very thankful for. He let out a relieved sigh. He did not need an unwished-for audience to this whole mortifying and embarrassing conversation. He stood up from the ground on his own two feet refusing to take the man's willingly helpful outstretched hand as he does so.

Akihito finally spoke through the raging silence, "I am only sixteen years of age; I cannot marry at such a young age."

Lord Asami declared with ease, not one bit surprised that the boy try to use his age against him, "Your age matters not, boy. Younger have been married off before."

Akihito asked with the confused tilt of his head, "What is your age anyway, Lord Asami? If I may ask you of it, my lord?"

Lord Asami uttered smugly, an eyebrow quirked up in growing amusement, "Call me by Ryuichi, for we shall be married soon. And I am the age of twenty-one winters past."

"Five years the difference, huh? Why do you want to marry me? Do you not already have an intended?" Akihito huffed, inquisitive glint to his sight when he does speak again.

"It is not that I want to marry you, it is that I have to marry you as I have stated before. And no, I do not- did not have a previous bespoken. Now if I may ask, what is my bride's name, because I would really appreciate knowing it." Ryuichi voiced in answer, lour partially returning to face as he responds to his bride's enquiry of him.

Akihito gave a soft murmur of his name in return as he properly bowed and respectfully addressed the young feudal lord, "My name is Takaba Akihito, my lord?"

Ryuichi smiled warmly, choosing to ignore Akihito's susurrous utterance of my lord, when he had finally and appropriately addressed him, even though he liked that he had not before then, "Ah, a name that quite suits you, little one!"

Akihito dourly snarled at him, "And making fun of me is quite rude of you, my lord."

Ryuichi stated, tone chilling to the bone whilst he spoke, "I am not your lord yet, my Akihito. But soon you will know that such an obstinate attitude will get you nowhere fast."

"W-why y-you-" Akihito stuttered from bewilderment of what he had just expressed to him before Ryuichi spoke one final time interupting his protest of indignation, "Come, I must get you to my home before the first fall of snow can hit the glacial ground beneath our very feet."


End file.
